Ace in the hole
by Le Diablo Blanc
Summary: Xavier brings in Remy to steal some info from the NSA.He affects many of the characters especially Rogue,Storm and Logan
1. Default Chapter

The Ace in The Hole 

**Chapter1: Friend or Foe**

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS IT ALL BELONGS TO MARVEL

Remy stood outside the front door wondering why he was there. Wondering whether he should just turn around and ignore the invitation from Xavier. After Magneto had died he had gone back to theiving and after breaking into the NSA for a client, he had contacted Xavier with the information he had stumbled onto.

He was amazed when Xavier invited him to the mansion to discuss what he found. Amazed and very uneasy.

Looking at the doorbell he muttered "Oh well never got anywhere by ignoring my instincts this could be interesting"

Remy rang the bell to have it opened by a very surprised looking Storm ""Bonjour chere Remy Lebeau to see Charles Xavier"

Storm let him in but then snapped at him "Wait here Mr Lebeau"

Remy just grinned shaking his head at her retreating form before walking over to one of the windows and looking out at the pool.

He smirked at the sight before him "Ahhhh a party how quaint".

Remy was interrupted from his enjoyment of watching the X-Men and Brotherhood girls parading around in their swimsuits by Storm coming back dressed in a Black swimsuit with a Sarong around her hips.

"Please follow me Charles is outside and wishes you to join him"asked Storm

Remy grinned blatantly giving Storm a once over with his eyes "I follow you anywhere in dat outfit chere"

Storm turned on her heel towards the pool to hide the small smile on her face as it had been a long time since someone had acted like that towards her.

Walking towards the pool Remy felt every mutant's eyes on him, but deciding to ignore them walked directly to where Xavier was sitting.

He almost made it without incident until Scott Summers decided to get in his way by placing an outstretched hand on Remy's chest "You're not welcome here Acolyte"

Remy looked dwn at the hand on his chest then up at a pair of ruby glasses "Mon amie I would move out of the way if I were you"

Noticing how close he was to the pool & the sneer on Scott's face he grabbed the hand twisted the wrist & threw him into the pool before anyone could stop him.

Scott came spluttering to the surface helped out by Kurt & Bobby while everyone else just laughed especially the Brotherhood guys.

Logan snorted walking up behind Remy "smooth kid very smooth".

Remy a little surprised at the comment nodded once before joining Xavier at his table "Do you treat al your guests like this?"

Xavier smiled apologetically"I I am sorry ummmm what should I call you?"

"For now call me Gambit as I doubt that you brought me here for my charming personality."

Xavier smiled looking over at the assembled X-Men all but ready to attack Gambit on a word. While most of the Brotherhood were still laughing at a drenched Cyclops"you certainly make an entrance Gambit.

Looking back at the commotion Remy snorted "Look Xavier my time is expensive, I don't need their approval.You invited me for a reason so what is it".

Taken aback at being addressed with so little respect Xavier nodded curtly"The package you sent me was incomplete. I will need the rest before I can act"

Remy groaned speaking a bit more loudly than he should have "let me get dis straight, you want me to break into the NSA, hack their mainframe & steal a file without them realizing it's gone?"

Xavier grinned "I prefer the term acquire"

Remy sank back in his chair muttering"Knew I should have turned around and walked away"

"What's wrong Cajun too hard for you" taunted Logan

"don't be insulting, of course I can do it.Won't be as easy second time tho".

The students had drawn slowly closer during the conversation "Professor you don't condone this do you?"squeaked Scott

Remy sneered at him"look mon amie why don't you but out while us grown ups talk."

Scott's face suddenly matched the colour of his glasses as he hit Remy square in the chest with an optic blast.

Remy rolled to his feet Staff in one hand and 5 charged cards in the other facing the assembled X-Men & Brotherhood.

"REMY NO!!!!!" shouted Xavier.

Gambit turned on his heel pocketing the Staff and Cards "I came in good faith and I have not seen anything to make me want to help you au revoir."

Xavier sighed holding his head in his hands while Scott declared "good riddance to bad rubbish" to which the X-Men & Brotherhood nodded their agreement.

"Charles why was he here"queried Storm

Logan answered for him "Gambit came across some intel he thought we might be interested in"

"and how much did he want for it "snapped Scott

"You know what he was right Scott why don't you but out".

Trying to keep from smiling Xavier spoke up" he gave the information free of charge as he has since he joined Magneto".

Ororo looked up at that comment noticing the shocked faces around her "What do you mean Charles I thought he was our enemy?"

Xavier leaned back "So did I Storm and to be honest I did not know who was supplying me with the information until this last time."

Scott finally spoke up"Proffessor you don't mean you trust him. He has no no loyalty to us as the fight we nearly had proves."

"A fight you started Scott" pointed out Avalanche.

"Logan do you think you could find him?" Xavier asked loudly to stop another argument.

Logan snorted"Course I can Chuck, but he won't come back here."

Xavier smiled holding out a package "Give him this and tell him I will wait at the appointed time."

Logan shook his head "Fine I don't understand it,but fine".

The Front Door 

Wanda and Kitty drove up in the school van and started unpacking the Junk Food for the party.

"I still don't see why like we got stuck with this" whined Kitty

Any response Wanda would have made was cut short by her careening head first into an obviously male body knocking her onto her rear.

"Pardon moi Madmoiselle I was not looking where I was going."

Wanda for once in her life was speechless "um its ok I should have been looking where I was going"

Remy helped her up watching her eyes look him up and down just as he had Storm.

Kitty suddenly realised who he was "what are you doing here?"

Remy smiled bringing first Wanda's & then Kitty's hand to his lips before walking over to hi bike "leaving unfortunately chere"

The two girls at a loss of what to do could only watch as Remy zoomed past the gates on his bike.

The two girls both sighed "WOW"

Grinning at each other kitty whispered "Did that really just happen?"

Forgetting her arogant attitude and blushing a little under her makeup Wanda stood looking at the gates "Yeah it did."

Any further conversation was halted by Logan pushing past the doors grunting "Where did he go?"

Both girls pointed towards the gates.Laughing Logan hopped on his bike "hope stripes doesn't kill them when she hears what happened cuz his scent is all over them."

Wanda looked at kitty"is it always like this"

Kitty grinned "no sometimes it gets really weird"

The two girls were laughing as they headed into the mansion."

**Next Chapter Wolverine catches up to Gambit**


	2. Kindred Spirits

An Ace in The Hole Chapter 2 Kindred Spirits 

Logan entered what looked like a run down bar called Muldoons and ordered a beer asking the bartender "I'm looking for someone"

"Aren't we all friend" the barman replied smiling

"This someone is a kid, cocky 6 feet, long duster with red on black eyes" snarled Logan

The barman paled "Nobody like that here"

Logan dragged the barman halfway across the bar causing a few of the patrons to glance over at him "Who are you more afraid of him **SNIKT** or me?"

The barman flicked his eyes worriedly towards a pool table in the back before spluttering " I am not crossing Le Diablo Blanc"

A silky voice floated over from the shadowed pool table "It's ok mike I been expecting him to show up sooner or later. I was thinking sooner tho"

Dropping the bartender Logan stalked towards the pool table staring over it at Gambit who was smirking at him"So you're Le Diablo Blanc? Should have figured. I've heard quite a few stories about you "

Gambit lost his smile and returned to lining up his shot "Get to the point mon amie, you didn't come here to trade life stories Monsieur Weapon X. We have both got more names than most as well as more skeletons".

Logan glares at the boy in front of him ignoring the comment and tosses Xaviers package at him which he sees Gambit catch without even looking "Xavier sent me to give you this"

Remy opened the package removing a vial containing a light green liquid. Reading the attached note he started to chuckle softly "A smart homme this professor. Very well tell him I will be there."

Logan snorted "Rack 'em up kid I got time for a game or two before I go"

Remy grinned doing as asked and tossing Logan a Cue "Your shot first mon amie"

Logan grunted and started the first of many games winning some and losing others.

Remy raised his beer in salute to Logan "You play very well for a hairball"

Logan laughed noting the compliment "So do you Gumbo"

Remy held out his hand"a truce Logan?"

Logan gripped the hand "I still think you're a punk,but you have a certain style"

Remy grinned "You are welcome here any time, but try not to abuse my staff in the future"

"Your Staff??"

Remy laughed as he left "Oh didn't I tell you I own the bar"

Logan stood there a second before bursting out laughing

The Mansion 

Logan walked into Xavier's office after he had let his body overcome the alcohol in his system "Chuck what are you up to?"

Ororo smiled from her seat in front of Xavier's desk "Still not learnt how to knock I see"

Logan ignored her "Do you know who that punk is? He's Le Diablo Blanc"

Xavier and Hank had blank looks on their faces whereas Ororo's had turned as white as her hair "He..he can't be" she stammered.

Xavier looked at Logan "Please explain"

Logan sank into a chair feeling his supposed age for once "From the rumours I have heard he has contacts that range from street whores to high ranking Government officials all over the World. He has been connected to the most flamboyant thefts but always manages to avoid being arrested. According to Nick Fury his services are used for missions where complete deniability is needed by certain Governments."

"However the most worrying thing about him is he only involves himself with people he knows everything about as the rumours say he isn't above a little blackmail to get what he wants."

Hank looked very sceptical "I am sorry my Canadian friend, but I have seen this boy Gambit and I cannot imagine him as the person you are talking about".

Ororo lowered her head "He could be. Evan once told me that the morlocks fear Le Diablo Blanc. All except Callisto who will only smile for him."

Xavier looked seriously at Logan "What really bothers you?"

Logan meets Charles eyes "If he can find out I was once Weapon X, what else could he find out and why didn't he share that info with buckethead"

Xavier looked very worried "I will have to think on this"

Logan grunted and stood up to leave "Oh yeah he said he would meet you"

Xavier sighed heavily after Logan had left and looked at Ororo "What do you think?"

"I think this Gambit is a very dangerous person and I hope the risk you are taking is worth it"

Xavier watched her and Hank leave before staring out over the grounds whispering "So do I"

Midnight Outside the Gates 

"Once more into the Lion's Den" muttered Remy before vaulting over the wall.

Avoiding the security system as well as a roaming Wolverine, Remy scaled the mansion wall and entered through Storm's loft. Staring down at her sleeping form he resised the urge to kiss her and instead left her one of the flowers he had brought with him.

Making his way through the mansion he left a flower beside each of the female residents before finally entering Xaviers office.

"You are good, I never even sensed you enter" smiled Xavier

Gambit shrugged away the compliment "What did you want to offer monsieur Xavier"

Xavier nodded dealing away with pleasantries" very well, I wish to offer you a place here as well as a retainer for every mission that you undertake for me shall we say without the X-Men's awareness."

"So you want a thief on staff who can break the laws your team tries to uphold?"

Xavier nodded "What do you say?"

Remy grinned his gaze drifting up to the sleeping girls "You know this might be fun, very well I accept as long as I am allowed to come and go as I please".

Xavier nodded wheeling towards the door "Agreed now let me show you out and this time we can use the front door"

He was stopped by the sight of Wolverine bursting through the door angrily "Where is he I've been chasing cigarette smoke all over the mansion"

Xavier looked over his shoulder, but Gambit had already left through the window.

Logan looked at Xavier curiously "What happened"

Xavier looked a little unsure "I think he just agreed to join the X-Men"

Logan just barked out a laugh "You are kidding"

Xavier shook his head at Logan "Oh I can't wait until you tell the kids this especially Scott"

Xavier grimaced "My friend I think you find this funny"

Logan just grinned and left the room

Xavier sighed holding his head in his hands "oh God please don't let this be a mistake"

**Next Chapter:**

**Gambit an X-Man ?**


End file.
